backyardigansfandomcom-20200223-history
Secret Mission
Secret Mission is an episode of The Backyardigans from the first season. Characters Present *Uniqua *Pablo *Tyrone *Dinosaur Skeleton Summary Uniqua, Pablo, and Tyrone are secret agents who must get past traps and obstacles in order to return a strange bone to its mystery owner located in the Treasure Museum. Recap ﻿Pablo is seen outside in the backyard alone. He tells the viewer that he is a secret agent, who has to do and say certain things to keep his job undercover. Tyrone tip-toes sneakily behind a tree. Pablo says that it sounds like Agent Tyrone, one of his two partners. Tyrone sneaks up behind Pablo and scares him. Pablo compliments Tyrone on a job well done. The two here a rustle behind them. They think it is the other member of their team, Agent Uniqua. Uniqua does an acrobatic ground somersault, and lands to the left of Pablo. Pablo finally tells Uniqua and Tyrone their next mission: to, with Pablo, sneak into the Treasure Museum to return a strange bone to its mystery owner. Uniqua and Tyrone agree and sing the song Secret Agents. ''The backyard transforms into a dark night. The trio walks over to the museum. Pablo shows everyone his spy gadget, Uniqua's spy rope, and Tyrone shows everyone his spy maple syrup. The two doubt they will ever need the syrup, but they shrug it off. Uniqua uses her spy rope to get them inside. They get into the hallway and sing ''Sneaking and Hiding. The three enter the hall of precious jewels to see if the owner is in there. Uniqua bumps into a pedestal and knocks a diamond over. A cage drops over them. Tyrone tries to lift the diamond back on to the pedestal, but he is too short. Pablo uses his spy gadget to lift the diamond back up. They enter the hall again and walk into the Treasures of Ancient Egypt exhibit. The trio walks farther into the exhibit, singing The Treasures of Ancient Egypt. ''Then Pablo checks his spy gadget to see if the mystery owner is there. The readings say that the owner is not in the room, it is in a close room up ahead. The three agents follow the path shown on the spy gadget, but there is no door or opening where the gadget reads one. They look around for an exit. Uniqua sees a small square window on the wall, and uses her spy rope to carry herself and the other agents up. They all walk further, finding a small room with three laser beams blocking the exit. They sing ''Laser Limbo as they limbo under the beams. Pablo drops his spy gadget behind, and tries to grab it. He touches a laser, signaling a door to close, locking the gadget inside the small laser room. The three enter the last exhibit, the Gargantuan Gallery. They look at things like shark mouths, giant statues, and lastly a dinosaur skeleton. They wonder if the dinosaur is the mystery owner because the bone is shaped like a toe. Tyrone realizes one foot is missing a toe after each agent counts to five on three other of the skeleton's feet. Then, when they come to put it back on, it won't stick. Tyrone uses his spy maple syrup to stick it on. He brags how he knew all along that they would need it. Uniqua uses her grappling hook rope to get them out of the museum. The dinosaur skeleton mysteriously speaks. The three are amazed but quickly forget about it and go home. They sing the end song and go inside. The three open the previously closed door and shout "Doo-doo-doo!". Cast *LaShawn Tináh Jefferies as Uniqua (Agent Uniqua) *Zach Tyler Eisen as Pablo (Agent Pablo) *Reginald Davis, Jr. as Tyrone (Agent Tyrone) See also *Secret Agents *Sneaking and Hiding *The Treasures of Ancient Egypt *Laser Limbo *Treasure Museum *Gargantuan Gallery *The Hall of Precious Jewels *The Hall of Ancient Egyptian Treasures Category:Episodes Category:Season 1